Corazones Inmortales
by Esme Platt
Summary: Proximo capitulo: 1921,Esme, ha tenido un futuro mas turbio que antes.... ¿porfin...?, Carlisle ha encontrado de nuevo al amor de su vida luego de un grave accidente... puede escojer entre el amor... o el dejarla vivir una mejor vida
1. 1911, Aquella joven con ojos de Ángel

**Los personajes no me pertecen, pronto nuevos capitulos!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1**

_**1911, Aquella joven con ojos de Ángel**_

_**Punto de vista, Carlisle Cullen**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en el hospital, era mas bien tranquilo ya que muy pocas personas habían en la sala de urgencias, teníamos unos cuantos hospitalizados pero nada que fuera muy grave. Yo me encontraba en la sala de urgencias, atendiendo a las pocas personas que se encontraban allí, hasta que termine con todo. Me senté un buen tiempo en mi escritorio a organizar los expedientes de los seguimientos médicos que últimamente estaba trabajando, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

- Pase…- dije, era la doctora Rodríguez la que tocaba la puerta

- Disculpe Doctor Cullen se le interrumpo pero nos ha llegado una joven a sala de urgencias- Podía oler la sangre desde mi asiento- y ya todos los demás doctores se han marchado a sus casas- todos se iban antes que yo, siempre yo era el ultimo en salir de allí

- Por supuesto Doctora en un momento estoy allí- ella me dedico una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Me levante de mi escritorio acomodando de nuevo los expedientes en el segundo cajos de la parte derecha de mi escritorio, Salí y me apresure pues olía a sangre, talvez la chica tuviera una herida seria. Cuando llegue allí se encontraba una joven sentada parecía tener solo una lesión, era una joven hermosa, tenia un cabello color caramelo y unas facciones totalmente delicadas sus ojos parecían esmeraldas que brillaban con una intensidad especial que mostraba vida y alegría, no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa al ver tanta perfección ella, aunque fuera por la mueca de dolor que expresaba su rostro seguía siendo especialmente bella.

- Buenas Noches señorita- dije y le dedique una sonrisa ella suavizo su rostro y también me devolvió la sonrisa, ahora se reflejaba una luz en sus ojos similar a la de un ángel, vi como su rostro se sonrojaba ante mi saludo… y luego después de un lapso de tiempo

-Bu…Buen…Buenas Noches…hmm… Doctor… - dijo levantando un poco su cara, yo le dedique una sonrisa.

- y… dígame- dije mirando con atención el expediente que tenia en mis manos… de inmediato me percate de que no decía su nombre entonces pregunte- y… ¿cual es tu nombre?

_**Punto de vista, Esme Anne Platt**_

No sabia si era idea mía… talvez me había pegado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza… porque… semejante belleza era imposible… por lo menos en mi mundo y en mis 16 años de vida nunca había visto alguna persona tan perfecta… cuando me pregunto mi nombre, sentí como mis mejillas inmediatamente se sonrojaron por lo que baje un poco mi cara.

Me llamo Esme Anne Platt…- dije fingiendo que me dolía la pierna… solo para que no se percatara del rojo encendido de mis mejillas, levante un poco mi cara y vi su hermosa sonrisa.

- y… dígame señorita Platt, ¿como ha a ocurrido esto?- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa… ya no me dolía la pierna todo giraba entorno a ese doctor, imagine mi cara de tonta… y en efecto la tenia… hasta el punto de que no había escuchado bien su pregunta por lo que me fui obligada a pedirle que la repitiera.

- Disculpe… hmm… doctor… pues… podría… talvez... repetirme la pregunta- dije con un tono de desesperación en la voz, el solo sonrió… ahhh esa sonrisa suya calmaba todo dolor, hacia que mi mundo se detuviera por un segundo y dejara las dolencias, las preocupaciones y problemas a un lado… lo único que preocupaba eran sus ojos dorados.

-¿Como se ha roto la pierna señorita Platt?- dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa amable, parecía entenderme a la perfección, todo la manejaba tan suavemente, tan calidamente… tan tiernamente. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos solos, si no fuera porque mire alrededor para ver la cara de los "otros" doctores.

-Pues… vera doctor… estaba huyendo de mi amiga… pues… me ofendió... y de verdad me enoje mucho con ella- el se acerco, mi pulso se acelero, y puso sus extremadamente frías manos en mi pierna con mucha delicadeza, examinándola con cuidado, con movimientos sabios que no dolían para nada.

-Y… dígame señorita Platt… si no es muy entrometido, ¿como la ha ofendido?, una señorita como usted no debe estar subiendo a los árboles - dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero educada, luego de tomar nota en los expedientes que tenia en sus manos.

- Me llamo Esme… no señorita Platt- dije ya un poco cansada de formalidades.- Pues… yo le conté a mi amiga que no me deseba casar… y que deseaba ser maestra de escuela… y ella siempre tan correcta me dijo _"Pues como Esme!, no es un trabajo bien pagado, y si no te casas deshonraras a tu familia!"-_ Dije remedando la voz de amiga.

- Déjame decirte algo… Esme, ser maestro o maestra es un trabajo totalmente honorable… no te dejes guiar por otras opiniones… y respecto a lo del matrimonio… el día en que te sientas preparada te casaras… así funcionan, y así deben funcionar las cosas- dije con un tono tan sabio que hizo que volviera mi cara de tonta.

-Pero mis padres ya quieren que me case con un tonto llamado Charles Everson… y no lo quiero… es mas bien grosero y ego centrista, pienso casarme solo por mi familia… solo por ellos.

_**Punto de vista, Carlisle Cullen **_

No podía creer lo que sufría esta joven, si había algo que yo respetara era el amor… algo imposible de inculcar en una persona… yo en ese momento creía estar enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de esta joven… pero ella solo tenia 16 yo tenia unos eternos 23 debido a mi maldición, ella debía volver con su familia y seguir su destino… si por aluna razón que aun no se me ocurría ella deseara estar conmigo, no la podía condenar a esta chica. En ese momento entro la madre y el padre de Esme.

-¿Se ha roto la pierna verdad?- dijo la madre con tono enojado mirando a Esme con ojos repelentes.

-Si peor no es para tanto… imagino que tiene sus razones… a muchos les pasa- le dije con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de vendar su pierna, ella no se había quejado en lo mas mínimo, me deprimía pensar que ya era hora de que ella se marchara, solo la debía dar de alta.

-¡Estas castigada jovencita!, ¡cuantas veces te he dicho que debemos dar una buena aprecia ante los demás! ¡Que pensaran los demás de esto! ¡¿Que la hija de los Platt es un simio?!- dijo la madre con tono demasiado enojado… hasta el punto que me entristeció la vida de esta hermosa joven.

- Le repito señora Platt que no es para tanto… ya se pueden ir… estará bien- dije mientras apuntaba el nombre de la crema que le mermaría el dolor en un papel.- Solo aplíquele esto todas las noches con mucho cuidado.

Por primera vez sentí como si mi corazón me pesara cuando ella salía por la puerta de la sala y me miraba con una sonrisa, pobre niña… era lo único que podía pensar de ella… cuanta deseaba que siguiera adelante con sus sueños y que encontrara un amor que le conviniera y no uno que le prohibiera el cielo.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Reviews porfa!!! quiero subir pronto el segundo capitulo!!!!!_**


	2. 1912, Futuros Desgraciados

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**1912, Futuros Desgraciados**_

_**Punto de Vista, Esme Anne (Everson) Platt**_

Paso el tiempo y no volví a ver a aquel hermoso doctor que vendo y curo mi pierna, una vez fui al hospital por un resfriado pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que había sido trasladado a un hospital en Alaska, desde ese momento lo di por perdido.

Mi madre seguía con la idea de casarme con el _"Maravilloso"_ Charles Everson, y así fue… yo pensaba que nuestro matrimonio no seria nada que me afectara, después de todo no debía ser tan malo y además beneficiaria a mi familia, así que me case con el ego centrista Charles, durante la boda, durante la planificación, durante todo ese periodo por alguna extraña razón solo pensaba en aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que me miraban intensamente en la sala del hospital, en aquella sonrisa tranquila y tranquilizadora, en aquellas manos frías que calmaban el dolor, en ese aroma dulce que era mas adictivo que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera probado, ya ha pasado un año desde eso…y lo extraño… extraño esas sensaciones porque era como si lo hubiera sentido toda la vida apresar que solo fueron unas cuantas horas y ahora que Charles me opacaba ya no podía seguir con aquellas experiencias.

Al principio antes de la boda todo fue muy bien, solo fue hasta la noche de bodas donde el miedo me inundaba, sus ojos azules como témpanos inquebrantables de hielo me miraban intensamente, no me sentía capaz de hacer esto, no sabia como hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, menos con aquella persona; pero el no podía tolerara eso el no veía mas allá de su propio placer.

-Chales… por favor… hoy no me siento capaz de hacer esto- dije cuando el por fin entro en a habitación con una cerveza en las manos y poco equilibrio, jamás lo había visto así, el solía ser sobrio y serio, un miedo impresionante inundo mi cuerpo haciendo que retrocedida varios pasos.

-¡Vamos Esme!... ¿no vas a complacer a tu esposo en la noche de bodas?... prometo que no te haré daño…- decía mientras articulaba las palabras con dificultad y se acercaba a mi apenas manteniendo el equilibrio, estaba muy ebrio lo que me asustaba aun mas. Me tomo por el pelo muy bruscamente.

-Charles…. ¡Me lastimas!- le decía pero el no paraba- ¡Charles! ¡Te digo que me duele!

-Esme… yo jamás te haría daño amor- dijo e introducía su lengua asquerosa en mi boca, yo intentaba liberarme pero el era mas fuerte, sentí como su mano tomaba mi vestido de la parte de atrás y lo rasgaba dejándome casi desnuda, su boca sabia alcohol y sus manos eran ásperas y bruscas, me lastimaban, me lanzo a la cama y me quito la poco ropa que me quedaba, yo gritaba pero nadie parecía oírme, las lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas pero a Charles no le importaba mas que su placer, el gritaba, gruñía y gemía de placer yo lo hacia de dolor, se movía muy rápidamente lastimándome, cada nervio terminaba en una sensación de sufrimiento, por alguna extraña razón en ese momento el ángel de ojos doras aprecio en mi mente, sus manos suaves intentaban tocarme pero las de Charles lo impedían, su gesto reflejaba dolor parecía sentir lo que me estaba pasando… su cara no había cambiado seguía siendo el apuesto doctor de piel fría y ojos penetrantes, pero en ese momento ni siquiera su recuerdo podía curar el dolor que sentía, Charles seguía presionando bruscamente, provocándome dolor, las lagrimas cada vez aumentaba, me estaba quedando sin aire por lo que no podía seguir gritando, ya todo se había reducido a jadeos y sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza. Cuando me di cuenta de que bajaba el ritmo fui recuperando el aire cuando rodó sobre si mismo lo único que dijo fue

-Yo no te he hecho daño Esme… apuesto a que te gusto…- luego dio la espalada y comenzó a roncar

Al otro día cuando desperté Charles no estaba, no había dejado nada, ni siquiera una nota, corrí hacia el teléfono y marque el número de la casa de mi madre.

-¡Alo!, madre…. ¡Madre! No quiero estar más aquí, no me siento bien, Charles no me agrada.

-¿Por que? El es un buen hombre, hija.

-No… no… no me gusta como me trata, es muy brusco y ego centrista

-Oh Dios Esme! Sabia que eras capaz de muchas cosas pero de inventar semejante cosa del señor Everson? No sabia hasta que puntos podías llegar- ¿Por que nunca me creía? Porque siempre Charles significaba mas para era ella que su propia hija- si llegas a decir algo ¡te juro que cancelare la matricula de la universidad! ¡Y no se hable más jovencita! ¡Aras feliz a tu esposo como las chicas comunes, Esme… tienes que aprender para que se han hecho las mujeres y mas para que se han hecho las esposas, debemos hacer felices a sus maridos aunque implique algunas cosas difíciles, espero que te quede claro Esme Anne Everson!- aquel nombre me estremeció no me había dado cuenta de el "Everson" que llevaba, no tarde en escuchar el sonido de mi madre colgando el teléfono.

Aquella era mi vida, debía admitirlo, ya no había escapatoria alguna de lo ahora seria mi presente y mi futuro, sentí una lagrima fría que se resbalaba por mi mejilla, estaba perpleja, no encontraba las fuerzas para poder dejar el teléfono de nuevo en su base.

_**Punto de vista, Carlisle Cullen**_

Aquella joven que había conocido hace ya un año no dejaba de atormentar mis pensamientos, de ser posible se que también se hubiera apoderado de mis sueños.

Pasaron los años, un nuevo compañero se unió a mi, Edward Masen, su madre me lo había pedido y se lo he concedido, el me preguntaba por

_____________________________________-

Reviews!!!


End file.
